<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crushes are for Children by Koats_N_Goats</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993290">Crushes are for Children</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koats_N_Goats/pseuds/Koats_N_Goats'>Koats_N_Goats</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mythic Quest: Raven's Banquet (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:47:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koats_N_Goats/pseuds/Koats_N_Goats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brad tries to push away his feelings for David</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brad Bakshi &amp; David Brittlesbee, Brad Bakshi/David Brittlesbee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crushes are for Children</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fanfiction, it you have any suggestions let me know in the comments :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crushes are for Children.</p><p>   If Brad was into someone, he'd ask them out. But this one was different. normally he didn't know them well enough to know if they were gay or straight, but he knew David. David had had a wife and he had dated women. So Brad would have to deal with it the only way he knew: get drunk and hook up with a guy from the gay bar downtown.</p><p>   Brad is sitting at his desk just killing time. he finished his work about half an hour ago, so he's fidgeting with a toy and humming in his head to avoid thinking about David, so it didn't help when David strolled into the office humming, but his wasn't an anxious hum like Brad's. He was walking with the beat of the song, his eyes shut, which supposedly  helped him hear his thoughts better. Maybe that actually worked, but it for sure didn't help him see better, because a beat later he tripped over a trash bin. <br/>   "shit!" David exclaimed, and Brad rushed him, grabbing his hand to help pull him up. His hands were soft like always, not that they held hands often,  but David trips a lot, so Brad had gotten used to the feel of his warm hands. As soon as David was back on his feet, Brad stepped away and started fidgeting again, trying his best to push back that butterfly feeling. He reminded himself: Crushes are for children. <br/>   "Thanks, Brad" David said, and the butterflies swarmed back as Brad looked up to see David b<br/>brushing his hands through his beautiful blonde hair.<br/>   "Uh, yeah. you've got to look where you're going next time." David blushed, and although it was clear that he was blushing because if the embarrassing fall, Brad liked to wonder if it was something more.</p><p>   The evening went on as usual, but eventually Brad's humming couldn't keep thoughts of David out of his head, especially since he's right next to him humming and tapping his fingers along the desk. He figures something on his laptop will keep him distracted, so he opens Google to find a video to watch or maybe browse an online store. Except Brad had forgotten he was looking for gay bars near by since Paddy's had closed since the last time he had been. David peers over at him and tilts his head "Gay… Bars?" <br/>   Brad wasn't ashamed of his sexuality, but he also didn't find it an important factor in a workplace scenario, so he closes the tab and shrugs "yeah, just making plans for the weekend." He doesn't want to talk anymore about his sexuality as it will most likely lead to him confessing his feelings to David who,  Brad reminded himself, was straight.<br/>   "I don't go to bars often, but L street is a good one"<br/>   Brad lets out a small laugh "I didn't know you had gay friends. It's nice of you to accompany them, most men would dread that"<br/>   David just stares at him. "I actually don't have any gay friends, besides Rachel." The room goes silent, and Brad's butterflies are turning into murder hornets.<br/>  by now it's 7:30, so Brad gets up and shrugs his bag onto his shoulders. "Uh, bye David" He says and speedwalks out of the room before David can return the farewell.</p><p>   Brad's in the bathroom at L street, kissing a man he met an hour and a half ago when his phone buzzes. He's really horny right now so he just ignores it and puts his hand on the man's waist. But then it buzzes again. He's annoyed by now and soon enough the phone rings. He pulls away from this kiss and looks at his phone to see David is calling. "Shit, uh I've for to get this"<br/>  The man grunts "Whatever, I'm going to get another drink" Brad rushes out to the cold parking lot and answers the call "Hey" he says with exhaustion.<br/>   He hears a small sniffle from across the phone "Brad can you come over? I'm not in a good headspace right now. I just need some company"<br/>   Brad is still horny, and would really like to get back to kissing the hottie from the bar, but David is his friend and he wants to help him.  "Yeah, I'll get a Lyft, stay safe until then"</p><p>   Brad's outside the door, and it's about midnight and freezing cold. He rings the doorbell of David's house and waits. The door opens to reveal David with his face all red, and a blanket wrapped around him. <br/>   David walks Brad over to the living room, where he had made some hot cocoa for the both of them, and the warm drink is nice and calming compared to all the beer he's been drinking. <br/>  "Do you want to talk about it," Brad asks after a few minutes of nothing but quiet sips and a few sniffles from David. <br/>   "Yeah, I'm just, I've never told anyone from work this, but Im Bi, and after our conversation about the gay bars I realized you think of me as some cis straight white man. I know I'm privileged but I guess it's just hard because nobody knows my struggles, and people always joke about my divorce and I feel like nobody gets me." <br/>   "I don't get you," Brad says, "I don't get many people in general, but I want to be here for you, David. You can talk to me about what you're going through, and I will help you."<br/>   "Thank you." David says and leans in to hug Brad.<br/>   "You're welcome." As Brad leans back from the embrace he says what he's been dying to say for a long time "Can I kiss you?"<br/>   David stares blankly for a split second, but then nods. Brad cups David's face in his hands and kisses him. it's a wonderful feeling. The Butterflies are swarming, but this time he doesn't have to hide it. He's kissing david and he's happier than ever.<br/>   Brad and David stare into each other's eyes, just admiring the other's beauty. "I know this sounds childish, but I have a crush on you". <br/>   David smiles, "I have a crush on you too, Brad."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>